Stefan and Damon's sister?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What happens when Damon and Stefan's Sister comes But she's not like how they remember her, the last they heard of her she was like Damon A mindless killer but not a vampire! But when she comes back three things are then notice 1. she's a vampire! 2. She's now like Stefan. 3. She's a famous singer! Can she help Elena fully be a vampire? *full sum inside*
1. Chapter 1

Sum: What happens when Damon and Stefan's Sister comes But she's not like how they remember her, the last they heard of her she was like Damon A mindless killer but not a vampire! But when she comes back three things are then notice 1. she's a vampire! 2. She's now like Stefan. 3. She's a famous singer! Can she help Elena fully be a vampire?But What happens when it is shown that her and Klaus have a past together? Will Klaus get in her way of finally showing him she doesn't need him?

When her and Klaus's past is shown, Klaus can't help but feel there's still hope left for them. parings Klaus x Oc Stefan x Elena Damon x Caroline Jeremy x Bonnie.

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries... If I Did Elena Would Have Never Been With Damon But Anyway All I Own Is My Oc. This Idea Belongs To HappyHollyWood  
**

* * *

I haven't been to Mystic Falls for awhile. I left because both my bothers Became vampires. But now i'm back and better then ever! I lived in this town called Ohio. In a way Ohio reminded me of Mystic falls. A small, nice little town. While there I met this vampire, a original. We had a "love at first sight" meeting. The vampire's name was-or is Klaus. We went on a few dates nothing to high. On our 6 or 7th date he turned me. I was eighteen when i died. In that time i become a vampire, and a famous singer. I haven't seen Klaus ever Since he turned me into a vampire, which is fine I don't need him.

I walk to the Mystic grill. For the five minutes i have been standing there i only saw 12 people come in and five come out. One person i saw made me remember my past, my bother Damon Salvatore. I stare at him as he walks down the street. I hide myself form him. I follow him as he walks to the Salvatore house. As he walks in i hear his and Stefan's talk about blood, oh yea i forgot to say i'm hungry.

I slip myself in a upstairs window, they were in the living room. I could hardly walk in the front door and say 'long time no see bothers' heck no , I would show myself to them, I just want to see how long it took for them to notice that someone else is in the house.

"Stefan did you hear that?" Damon asks form Downstairs. I hear the whoosh of one of them using vampire speed. Suddenly I feel my body being slam into a wall and being hold by the throat. I then see My bother Stefan. A smirk smile spreads upon my lips even though he has a tight grip on my throat cutting on my breathing air. As he then notice who I was a sight smile falls on my lips.

"hello bother" I say

* * *

"Jade?" Stefan asks looking me up and down, not believing his eyes. This wasn't the Jade he remembered. The Jade Salvatore he remembered never nothing of vampire until he killed there dad, and Also killing people in the night with a knife, not even caring. This Jade was different. The glowing Smirk that spread ear to ear was replaced with a smile. Her black mischief eyes are now black Happy eyes. This wasn't Damon's little human Jade. She was a vampire like him.

"miss me?" I coughed out, my smile still on my lips. He then remembered that he still had her by her neck and he let go. I bend over as i get my breath back. "That was something" I say.

I got back up and walked down the hall,Stefan following . A shadow flew out of no where, Grabbed me and held me against a wall.

"Damon" Stefan says as we stop on the far side of the room.

"Who are you and what are u doing here?" Damon asks. I couldn't breath. His grip is stronger then Stefan's. It was probably the human blood doing that.

"Damon" Stefan tried again

"don't think I didn't see you in the square, today"

"Damon stop" Stefan said one last time.

"or, what bother?" Damon asked turning around. I couldn't speak due to the iron grip on my throat.

"that's Jade" Stefan told Damon, after a pause. Damon's face fell with shock and he turned back to face me. I cough as my black eyes pierce into Damon's blue ones. He lets go of me and for the second time in a matter of minutes i collapse to the ground grasping for air.

"I thought you were died" Damon says as I get my breath back. I look at him.

"So did I so that means one thing were all vampires" I say.

"What are u doing here?" Stefan asks me.

"I wanted to visit" I say.

"The whole story form the beginning" Stefan says Once I take a sit on the couch. \

"Well, it began in 1852, When Giuseppe and Marry Salvatore were blessed with the birth of their daughter Jade" I began but Stefan stopped me.

"form a time that counts" Damon says

"Hmm, the time i say you two become vampires, or the time when I left Town?" I ask looking at them.

"the Second one" Stefan says

"i'll go with the first one, a lot more to talk about" I say

"Hmm I see that has changed" Demon says

"am I getting the feeling i'm not wanted? You know what? I think I'll stay Do a bit of sight seeing. See who's here. You know I _missed _being here" I say.

I get up and walk past them.


	2. Chapter 2 remix

Sum: What happens when Damon and Stefan's Sister comes But she's not like how they remember her, the last they heard of her she was like Damon A mindless killer but not a vampire! But when she comes back three things are then notice 1. she's a vampire! 2. She's now like Stefan. 3. She's a famous singer! Can she help Elena fully be a vampire?But What happens when it is shown that her and Klaus have a past together? Will Klaus get in her way of finally showing him she doesn't need him?

When her and Klaus's past is shown, Klaus can't help but feel there's still hope left for them. parings Klaus x Oc Stefan x Elena Damon x Caroline Jeremy x Bonnie.

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries... If I Did Elena Would Have Never Been With Damon But Anyway All I Own Is My Oc. This Idea Belongs To HappyHollyWolly**

* * *

As She is Reading one of the books on the bookshelf, She heard the door been knocked on.

"It's open" Jade called not ever looking up form her book she was to deep in it.

"I-I'm sorry i'm looking for Stefan" The person said, Jade looked up. Katherine Pierce? stood there she hadn't changed a bit but no vampire would."I'm sorry but that person is out, please come back soon" She says reading her book again.

"Elena" Stefan said as he rounded the corner, Jade looked confused this is Katherine Pierce not this Elena person. "What are you doing here?."

"Looking for you" Elena says glancing at an confused looking Jade."But..."

"But _Elena _and I got talking" jade says still reading her book.

Slowly She paged marked the book, and closed it. "I'm Jade, Stefan's sister"

"Sister?" Elena asks looking at the boy she had been dating.

"Oh Stefan you didn't tell her about me?" Jade asks.

"No" Stefan says looking at Jade, There was barley any Difference between the two 2 years at most. They could be called twins. It was hard to believe that She was six years younger then him.

Jade goes upstairs and gets ready.

'"Is she really who she says she is?" Elena asks moving her head in the way She had come. Stefan nods.

"Why didn't you tell me you tell me you had a sister?" Elena asks.

"Because I thought she had grown old and died a long time ago" Stefan told her. "By the time i checked up on her she was long gone, Longer then i thought, It never crossed my mind that she had turned. When i asked around, They had always say that she had left town when she was younger and never heard of again. I always guessed that she had met someone and settled down there, Away form _everything _in Mystic Falls. Anyway why did you come again?"

"oh, It doesn't matter now" Elena says backing away form the subject, " I better be going"

* * *

Jade was on a stage, in a blue dress.

"Hey everyone who's Ready to hear my singing?!" Jade yells into the mic, The crowd cheers.

" The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster"

She sings, the crowd cheers for more.

" Jade:Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

Friend Lilly:you never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

both:Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

both:Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Both:Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Jade: so stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

(Noooo)  
Lilly:You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)

Jade:Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

both:Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

both: Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

both:Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

both:Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Both: Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH!"

They sing. The crowd cheers.

"Well I can't stand to look at you now  
This revelation's out of my hands  
Still I can't bear the thought of you now  
This complication's leaving me scared  
Stay when you think you want me  
Pray when you need advice  
Hey keep your sickness off me trying to get through  
Blame all your weakness on me  
Shame that I'm so contrite  
Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?  
You think you have the best of intentions  
I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth  
(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's  
(Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me  
(Hey) My ship is sinking but it's  
(Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)  
You've got me thinking that the party's all over  
Well I can't stand to be with myself  
This liberation's seemingly rare  
And I can't stand the taste of your mouth  
This sublimation's out of my hands  
You stay 'cause you think you want me  
Pray when you need advice  
Hey keep your sickness off me (I'm trying to get through)  
Shame you can't take this from me  
Bane on the empty mind  
Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?  
(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's  
(Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me  
(Hey) My ship is sinking but it's  
(Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)  
You've got me thinking that the party's all over  
Lay down  
Just stay down  
Lay down because I am trying to get through  
Say what you want but you're not gonna win this time  
Take what you want, but just leave me alive

Take what you want, but just leave me alive

(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's  
(Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me  
(Hey) My ship is sinking but it's  
(Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)  
Still you believe that we can start it all over  
Lay down  
Just stay down  
Lay down because the party's all over  
Lay down  
Just stay down  
Lay down because I am trying to get through"

She sings, She hops off of the stage and sees Klaus, Damon, and Stefan wide eyed.

_Crap _She thinks


	3. Chapter 3

Sum: What happens when Damon and Stefan's Sister comes But she's not like how they remember her, the last they heard of her she was like Damon A mindless killer but not a vampire! But when she comes back three things are then notice 1. she's a vampire! 2. She's now like Stefan. 3. She's a famous singer! Can she help Elena fully be a vampire?But What happens when it is shown that her and Klaus have a past together? Will Klaus get in her way of finally showing him she doesn't need him? Also they meet her band will they be happy?

When her and Klaus's past is shown, Klaus can't help but feel there's still hope left for them. parings Klaus x Oc Stefan x Elena Jeremy x Bonnie Damon x Oc

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries... If I Did Elena Would Have Never Been With Damon But Anyway All I Own Is My Oc. This Idea Belongs To HappyHollyWolly**

* * *

"hey guys" I say as I come by them, But the crowd has other plans, They pull me up to the stage again.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

I sing looking at them with a smirk. I start the nest song my putting up my two fingers by my thumb up in the air.

" In my mind worlds collide

Something inside me is gone  
Still I keeping going on  
In my mind oceans divide  
I don't know where I belong  
But still I keep holding on and on  
I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
Hello, hello, hello  
In my mind worlds collide  
Something inside me is gone  
Still I keep going on  
In my mind oceans divide  
I don't know where I belong  
But still I keep holding on and on  
I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
Hello, hello, hello  
Anonymous (hello, hello, hello)  
Is there anybody out there  
(hello, hello, hello)  
I get by in a world with no conscience  
I try and I try but I am anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me  
Just like me I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
And the problem is you're just like me (just like me)  
We get by in a world with no conscience  
By shutting it out and being anonymous  
(Hello, hello, hello)  
We feel so anonymous  
(Hello, hello, hello)  
We feel so anonymous  
(Hello, hello, hello)"

I smile "Okay everyone thanks for coming but it's over" I say in the mic the crowd wines and leaves but Klaus, Damon, Stefan, and my band.

"So guys. How was i?" I ask they don't speak.

"So these are the famous Bothers' and the 'boyfriend' i heard so much about" my Back up singer and vampire Lilly asks me I just kinda laugh. "Please bell they really don't even care about me~" I sing, now it's her turn to laugh. "But J can you blame 'em? After all you did leave that town and now your back" the drummer and werewolf Alex asks me.

I go in my dressing room get changed into something else and come back out again. "Of course you'd wear that" Lilly says i'm in a Black hoddie that has an eighth music note on it, and some blue jeans.

Klaus just leaves.

* * *

All the songs in Oder form chapter 2. Monster by Skillet, Give it up by Victorious cast, country song by Seether , Cups (pitch perfect's "when i'm gone") by Anna Kendrick, And lastly Anonymous by Three days grace.

PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW IT WILL HAVE ME GO FASTER ON THE FANFICTION~

I'M AWESOME AT SINGING OUT~


	4. Chapter 4

Sum: What happens when Damon and Stefan's Sister comes But she's not like how they remember her, the last they heard of her she was like Damon A mindless killer but not a vampire! But when she comes back three things are then notice 1. she's a vampire! 2. She's now like Stefan. 3. She's a famous singer! Can she help Elena fully be a vampire?But What happens when it is shown that her and Klaus have a past together? Will Klaus get in her way of finally showing him she doesn't need him? Also they meet her band will they be happy?

When her and Klaus's past is shown, Klaus can't help but feel there's still hope left for them. parings Klaus x Oc Stefan x Elena Jeremy x Bonnie Damon x Oc

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries... If I Did Elena Would Have Never Been With Damon But Anyway All I Own Is My Ocs'. **

* * *

"Why was Klaus here?" Stefan asks

"Aw so Her 'boyfriend' was the person that just felt?" Alex asks

"Shut it Alex, That stupid original, hybrid is NOT let me repeat _NOT_ my boyfriend" I say with a growl.

"Wow, And I thought Alex was the only werewolf here." Lilly says

I just walk pass them, Out the door, And I bump into Klaus.

"K-Klaus?" I say "so i'm not your boyfriend, Love?" he asks

"You aren't and never will be" I say.

"Oh? Really lets just see about that" He says. He closes his eyes, and leans in. Finally he kisses me, It shocks my whole body. I close my eyes and let the kiss seek in.

* * *

Lilly's pov

I hear the sound of something, i'm guessing they can to

"Klaus!" Stefan and Damon say in a hating way.

"Guys, clam down I'm sure that Jade's fine." Alex says I just love that side of her, Full of hope.

Then jade comes in, Barely standing, As she falls Alex catches her.

* * *

A.N sorry for the short chapter but its a cliffhanger, I'll probably up updated Thursday at lateish


	5. Chapter 5

Sum: What happens when Damon and Stefan's Sister comes But she's not like how they remember her, the last they heard of her she was like Damon A mindless killer but not a vampire! But when she comes back three things are then notice 1. she's a vampire! 2. She's now like Stefan. 3. She's a famous singer! Can she help Elena fully be a vampire?But What happens when it is shown that her and Klaus have a past together? Will Klaus get in her way of finally showing him she doesn't need him? Also they meet her band will they be happy?

When her and Klaus's past is shown, Klaus can't help but feel there's still hope left for them. parings Klaus x Oc Stefan x Elena Jeremy x Bonnie Damon x Oc

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries... If I Did Elena Would Have Never Been With Damon But Anyway All I Own Is My Ocs'.**

* * *

"What was that?" Stefan asks

"oh that was just the power of true love." says Klaus walking back in

"Shut up!" Jade says waking back up "and besides I thought u hated me" She adds after a minute, He just shrugs.

"There's no way i'm going to let this stupid original, hybrid date MY jade" Damon and Alex says together. I giggle "what's so funny Miss little - pass out in ten minutes of me ex appearing and then somehow wakes up in a minute of her passing out?" Alex asks.

"Oh so miss little- burned my hair by a blow dryer is talking back?" I ask while giggling. She sighs and walks over to her guitar and she starts playing it Which I start singing.

"Every street in this city  
Is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be  
But there's no room for me  
Am I to blame?  
When the guilt and the shame  
Hang over me  
Like a dark cloud that  
Chases you down  
In the pouring rain  
It's so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
But it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
But it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you?  
It's not what it seems  
When you're not on the scene  
There's a chill in the air  
But there's people like me  
That nobody sees  
So nobody cares  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
When it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you?  
Why is it so hard to find  
Someone who can keep it  
Together when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you?  
I swear this time  
It won't turn out the same  
Cause now I've  
Got myself to blame  
And you'll know when we  
End up on the streets  
That it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you  
When it's easy enough to find  
Someone who looks down on you?  
Why is it so hard to find  
Someone who can keep it  
Together when you've come undone  
Why is it so hard  
To find someone  
Who cares about you?"

"uh..what the heck? Klaus asks

"Hehe She always sings very weird songs like that" Alex says

"That is not weird" I say

"Oh but it is but the fans just love it" Lilly says

* * *

I'm now at my old home...Ok that sounds weird. Anyway i'm getting ready for my 1st day at high school. I'm wearing this shirt that has fake blood on it and some jean shorts. I walk in class "class today we have a new student joining us. You guys might know her. Her name is Jade Salvatore." The teacher says

"No way the famous singer is going to our school" someone says. Then the fan girls and the fan boys start having hearts in their eyes.

"uh. Where should I sit?" I ask

"Oh by Elena, Elena raise your hand" The teacher says not knowing that i kinda know her. Elena raises her hand and I sit in the desk next to her.


End file.
